A Conversation After the Letters
by jaausc
Summary: This story takes place after HG when all letters have been read, cried over, and put away. Shane then calls Oliver about opening a new mysterious letter. The characters belong to the amazingly talented Martha Williamson. This little story is mine.


Oliver entered his darkened house and began to flick on a few

lights. It was mid evening and he had just enjoyed Norman's

company for a few hours at dinner. Norman wanted to see how

Oliver was doing since Shane's return the week before and to

get some pre-marital advice in the bargain.

Oliver shook his head as he marveled at Norman's concern for

him, his new-found boldness and as well as his desire to be

prepared for his nuptials.

Oliver considered it a real privilege to be counted as a

"brother" to his friend, in whom he learned he could confide. In

fact it seemed the confiding had become mutual and deepened

their friendship in ways he had never expected..

The phone rang, and Oliver, glancing at the clock, hoped it was

the new nightly phone call that he and Shane had elected to put

in place. Whether they need to or not!

"Good evening Oliver!"

"Good evening Shane. It's so good to hear your voice. I trust

that I will never again take for granted again the ability to

pick up the phone and call you whenever I like!"

"Me, too. I think I already like this nightly ritual…whether

we need to call or not..."

"I believe I will always need to call…"

"Oliver, that's sweet of course. But I am **_really _**curious about

this large envelope you handed to me earlier today. How long

must I wait?"

"You haven't opened it, yet, I trust?"

"No, I followed your directions and waited. But you KNOW

how curious I can be sometimes!"

"Yes, curiosity is once of your most …. admirable features, Ms.

McInerney… "

"Admirable, Mr. O'Toole?"

"It has certainly proven useful in most of our postal cases! But

tonight it was necessary to let your curiosity simmer for a few

hours. I hope it wasn't too difficult? I couldn't cancel my dinner

with Norman so…"

"Well, it might have been more difficult except that Rita and I

did a little shopping while you two were meeting and that kept

me occupied. I got the loveliest spring dress with cut-out

shoulders….but I am all ready now for what is contained in

here with my name on it!"

"What else do you note about said envelope?"(Oliver wondered

what 'cut-out' shoulders meant and tried to refocus on the

conversation at hand…)_

"No postmark, no stamps, no writing of any kind…except my

name in your familiar beautiful penmanship….. and do I detect

a tiny heart shape after my name?"

"Possibly. Possibly. The contents I have been working on for a

few months now, sent out for completion, and only just

arrived at the end of our work day. I actually wanted to be by

your side when you opened this, but I must confess I was too

excited to wait til morning to give this to you. "

"You? Excited? Then I am definitely interested in opening this!

You say you have been working on something while I was

gone? And the results are inside?"

"Yes, this was a project I tried to give my mind to while my

heart was otherwise occupied. It was difficult, time consuming

and often seemed too painful to complete."

"The project? Or our time apart?" Shane said thoughtfully.

"Both," he confessed.

"I can't imagine what it is, Oliver. May I open it now?"

"Before you do, just know, that I hope it brings you…joy."

Shane hesitated and bit her lip in thought.

"Oliver, you bring me joy. …And Kombucha!"

Oliver laughed at this reminder that he had stocked up his

refrigerator at the DLO with a few bottles of Shane's favorite.

"My Yoo-Hoo's will never be lonely again."

"Not if I can help it!" Shane declared solemnly.

He heard the envelope being sliced by his-still-in-her-

possession-letter-opener.

The contents of the envelope were being pulled out.

There was quite a long silence. The sound of pages rustling…

to which Oliver was listening quite carefully. Was she even

breathing?

"Shane?"

"Shane?"

"Oliver…..it's….it's…."

He completed her sentence….

"It's the completed architectural renderings of the McInerney

Home for Retired Postal Workers! Ready for your final

approval and/or changes and then getting set for ground

breaking and construction!

Do you find them…to your liking?"

"To my liking? Oliver….." the teary voice choked….

He rushed on, "Now the next part of this will be more fun…

in that you get to choose furnishings, paint colors, décor…I

hope you will find that….fun? "

Her silence was unnerving him a bit. Was this too much? Had

he overstepped…..?

"It's perfect."

Oliver relaxed. That familiar affirmation of hers was what he

had wanted to hear. He decided just then that he'd awaken

early tomorrow morning get to the coffee cart and be in front

of her house before she left for work so they could walk in

together. Maybe he could interest her in a discussion

of antiques?


End file.
